Secret: Masky X Hoodie X Reader
by epicannie55272
Summary: Hope you are ready to unravel secrets about your two friends Tim and Brian on this dangerous journy
1. Intro

**Intro**

It has been 45 minutes and I still haven't found a stupid slender page in slender woods just to make Alex shut his trap. I hate him and his stupid bet; I still remember the bet I have to do 15 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 1

*flash back*

I was on my way home from school when I saw Tim and Brian a couple feet away from me, I know them since elementary and ran to catch up to them "Tim! Brian! Wait up" I shouted out to them. I caught up to them once they stop a bit out of breath but I didn't show it

"Long times no see you two" I said

"Yes, long time" Tim said

"No see (Y/N)" Brian finish

"We got some catching up to do don't we huh"

"We do indeed (Y/N)" Tim said agreeing

"Why don't we head to your house and catch up on the way there" Brian insisted

"Great idea!" I said and Tim agreed with the idea to. We were half way from my house when the forest bushes that where next to the side walk started rustling making Tim and Brian stop and look at it at the same time, I caught them stopping in there track once I was three feet away from them. I look at them with a confuse look "Tim? Brian? What's the matter?" I ask worried, but they just ignore me and grab sticks and rocks keeping an eye on the bush. I didn't know why they were looking at the bush until it rustles and I saw it move, I tense and walk toward the bush slowly "(Y/N) don't!" Tim shouted but I ignore him and got 3 feet close to the bush just as someone jumps out and knock the wind out of me. I slam into the sidewalk concrete as Alex fell on top of me with his camera in hand and a small grunt, Time and Brian both drop their weapon to help us up as I started to shout "What are you doing Alex?!" I saw annoyance on his face as he talked "Well I was looking for clues about your two friend secrete that they have been hiding from you little (Y/N)" He finish with a sneer I notice the tension of anger Tim and Brian had since an accident happen between the three boys. I didn't want a fight to happen so I made quick deal with Alex "How about a bet? I get the paper from slender woods and you leave Tim and Brian alone while I make it out alive with no wound's on me at all" I said to Alex for him to ponder over the idea "(Y/N) don't do this" Tim begged, "Yhea we can handle this jerk" Brian said in an annoying tone on his voice but pleading in it "really you shou-" Tim was cut off quickly by Alex and his idea talking in a evil sick way " Alright but I want to edit this bet of ours, You get a slender page with a picture of slender man and his proxies before midnight to me!" I ponder over the thought just as Tim grip my arm with a pleading look in his eye. I gave him an I'm sorry look as I accept the bet. I look at Tim and Brian only to see them shock with an are you crazy hint on their faces, The rest of the walk to my house was quiet and once I got inside my home I drop my bag in my room and started to pack thing's I would need since it will only take me half an hour to win the bet in the woods, Once I was all packed and me, Time, Brian, And Alex were at slender woods entrance I took one step toward the forest just as Tim and Brian both stop me. "I told you guys I wi-"Tim cut me off "(Y/N) Take this with you please" Tim beg as he hold out a keychain "I will keep you from harm (Y/N)" Brian stated as I took the key chain and look at it. It was a circle with and X through it, I put the keychain on my mini bag and thank them as I started to head into slender woods leaving my friends behind. I heard Tim and Brian say good luck but what stop me and sent chills down my spine was Alex words "Good luck (Y/N) if you live" I shrug them off and kept on going.

*end of flashback*

So that is why I am stuck in slender forest and looking for the page, To help my friend Tim and Brian, My two best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

{Masky pov}

It has been 45 minutes and me nor Hoodie haven't seen Alex or (Y/N) anywhere, (Y/N) is in a whole lot of trouble if Alex find her before me and Hoodie do, what's worst is we have been searching everywhere and no sign of her. "Where could she be Masky" Hoodie ask with a hint of fear in his voice and I don't blame him, "let's hope Alex hasn't find her before we do and dead" I stated as we kept searching only for a gunshot and screams to be heard on our left. "y-you don't think" I stutter with wide eyes "only one way to find out" Hoodie protested as we both head in the way of the noise 'I hope (Y/N) is ok' I though and Hoodie must of too.

{Reader pov}

"Finally!" I said with glee in my voice as I took the slender page off the tree and examine it,

It was a picture of a stick figure of a tall man and the word **NO** 6 or 7 times written "what a stupid note and a waist of paper including the stick figure is bad too" I complain sourly as I stuff the note into my mini bag and look for the next item on my list calling out "here slender slender slender, come out come out where every you are noob" as I walk around in a taunting voice only to stop dead in my track once I heard Alex voice talk in a sweet sickly voice as a sound of a gun ready to fire was heard "I think he will have to wait (Y/N), now turn around before things get ugly". I quickly spun around and saw a gun in his . .me. "A-Alex please this doesn't have to be like this" I said stuttering and putting my hands up and walking towards him slowly as he spoke in a serious tone

"(Y/N) take another step and I will shoot you!"

"A-Alex please let's talk this out, we can find another way to solve this"

"STAY BACK NOW (Y/N)" Alex scream as he aim the gun

"P-Please Alex we ca-"**BANG**, Alex pull the trigger and I quickly tried to get out the bullet way as I scream. I didn't scream in fear, no, I scream in fear and in pain. Why. Alex had shot me.

(Author note: Hey guys the reason it is short is because of a cliff hanger here for you guy's as a way to start the action off, hope you guys like it and keep on being epic!)


	4. Chapter 3

{Hoodie pov}

One me and masky got to the area where the gun shot noise was we did not like what we saw at all, there was blood on the trees, blood on the ground, and a missing slender page. "Alex didn't" Masky must have been upset that Alex would hurt her and I didn't blame him for being mad at him, I notice the small glisten and crouch down picking up the small pedent cover in blood as I spoke "this is (Y/N), why is it not on her bag?"

"She is in a whole lot of trouble now"

"You can say that again, lets get going so we can fi-" Three more gun shots echo in the forest as we both look in the direction finding a blood trail. Looking over to Maksy and giving him a nod to follow he nodded back an ok as we both follow the blood trail to find (Y/N) and hope that she is ok.

{Reader pov}

RUN. That was my only option and what my thoughts where telling me to do as I kept pressure on my wounded left shoulder with Alex on my tail. I felt the warm liquid oozing out of my wound while I ran dogging trees, rocks, and other object in my path while keeping pressure on the wound. "You won't escape from me (Y/N)" Alex shouted out as another bullet zoom pass me making me yelp as it hit the tree next to me as I pass by it. I ran to the left and into some bushes, I was able to get out of Alex sight and hide in the bushes and trees making me hidden away from him with a short amount of time. I took some cloth from my small bag and whatever supplies that I can use to treat my medical wound as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer along with a voice talking sickly and evil as it spoke, "You can run but you can run but you can't hide (Y/N)." Alex sang sickly as a chill went down my spine. I shut my eyes close and stood still as the sound of footsteps stop as my breathing hitched, Alex growl as he spoke "So you finally show yourself, and after all you have done" I shot my eyes open and look over to Alex only for my eyes to widen in fear. No face. Black suit and tie. The monster that haunts this very wood's I am in. The slenderman himself. Alive.


	5. Chapter 4

{Masky pov}

We follow the blood trail as gunshots were heard from the same direction we were heading as we pick up the pace. Once me and Hoodie have reach the end of the blood trail Alex, Slender, and (Y/N) where standing there still waiting for someone to make the first move.

{Reader pov}

I quickly shook my head out of shock as I pull my camera out taking a picture of the slenderman where I was hiding at putting the camera flash off and in silent mode. The sound of static fill my ears once I've done that making me yelp and run in the other direction as everything around me felt like it way slowing down, I look behind myself to see Alex turning around to shoot me with the gun, the slenderman tentacles coming out of nowhere and two people I have never seen running into the fight trying to get in Alex way as I took pictures of it all with static and my vision failing me. I woke up in a tunnel as my head started to pound and my wound's bleeding through the cloth and burning in pain making it harder to think about what to do now, slowly getting up I started walking straight away from the tunnel looking for a path or anything to help me get out of the woods back to my house or anywhere I should know about to get back home. " Oh thank god I'm home!" you shouted with glee as you ran into your house locking the door putting the house on lock down and grabbing my emergency bag from my room searching for my back up cell phone. Once my fingers wrap around the phone a quickly called my friends Tim and Brian on both of their cell phones to only be put straight to voicemail since both of their phones where off 'just my fucking luck!' you thought angrily as you called up Jay to see if he was still alive and awake. He didn't like his morning wakeup call since it was 3 A.M and he was sleeping in and by how his tone and voice was gave it away of his grumpy mood "What the fuck is it now Alex! I told you I got damn school tomorrow and you waking me up this early is not the best idea you have right now!"

"Jay I need your help! I almost got killed by Alex and now I am being hunted down by him and two masked guys!"

"Who the hell is this?!"

"It's (Y/N) Jay now please help me I'm at my house can you pick me up there?!"

"Why? Cat got your tongue (Y/N)!"

"Now is not the time to be messing around with me like that since I am going to die by Alex or the freaks hand Jay! Alex shot me an-" I heard voices from my room and quickly pull the knife from my bag out and hid under my bed holding the knife in my hand and the phone between my shoulder and head whispering to him "Jay help me!". He must of hear the background noises and was fully wide awake now cause he was on his feet moving as he spoke "I'm on my way" and hung the phone up leaving me under my bed in silence, I heard the footsteps come closer and closer to my room and saw as the door open making me drop the phone and cover my mouth making the phone hit the ground making them both stop and look around my room. I move to get a better look to see if it was Alex only it wasn't him… it was the two people I saw in the forest that had broken into the house.


	6. Chapter 5

{Hoodie pov}

As (Y/N) quickly fled the fight me and Masky took the chance and beat Alex to a (not dead) bloody pulp before he could pull the trigger to shoot her again seeing that she was soak in her blood and a wound on her shoulder made us really mad at what he has done to her. "well that takes cares of Alex" I said with sarcastic glee hinting in my voice as slender started to give us an order that I nor Masky did not like at all "Masky, Hoodie, find the girl and get rid of her"

"You want us to do what?!" we both said at him shockingly looking at him

"Get rid of her"

"Why can't we just get rid of the information she has instead!" Masky complained and I nodded with agreement ask I spoke "I mean she doesn't even know who we are and our identity"

"Very well, delete the pictures and get rid of all evidence she has with her" Slender said giving me and Masky a chance to breath in soon which we regret asking him to spare the girl life when he started to ask us a question causing us to tense. "But why do you want to spare her life? She is only another victim unless you boys have something you need to say to me" I felt my heart plummet when he said that and my guess was Masky wanted to kill him with looks but was too scared to do it. "y-yes of course our mistake boss, we will get right on it" I said quickly grabbing Masky covering his masked mouth and dragging him with me before he goes out on a crazy spree at slender, I quickly let go of him and spoke before he could object "We won't kill her, instead we will take what we need knock her out and get what needs to be done without hurting (Y/N) ok"

"Where do we start?" Masky said smiling under his mask as we headed to (Y/N) house breaking in and searching for our friend.

{Reader pov}

'Who are these guys? Why are they in my house?!' I scream at myself staying completely hidden under my bed waiting for a gap of some sorts to escape from them, there was a slim chance of me getting out alive but I was going to take that risk waiting quietly in the dark. When I saw an opening I made a run for it, I saw the guy with the white mask try to grab me but I stab at them with my knife yanking it out and making a run for the door as the other masked guy close in on me. I quickly stab the mask man as I ran to the kitchen grabbing a knife from the drawer and holding it out to the two wounded guys, "Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

"(Y/N) please calm down" the mask guy's said causing panic to rise at how they know my name "W-who…A-are you two? H-How…D-Do you know m-my n-name?" They must of took my shock as a chance as they charge at me making me drop the knife and duck below them as the two boys slam into the counter, I quickly crawl under them and move away from the two mask man feeling a prick on my neck in the process turning into a cut on my neck. "(Y/N) we are sorry…" they both said in unison as the charge at me, 'Escape' my thought said as I broke free from terror and quickly move out of the way while (Maksy/Hoodie) yank the item in me as I ran falling to the floor in my living room only 5 feet away from the door. I hold back my fear as tears fall down my face and my vision slowly going black, the only thing I saw was the two people in front of me looking down at me from behind there mask as I let blackness consume me into a slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"{Jay Pov}/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once jay got to (Y/N) house, he saw the door to her home open as He Park in the driveway of her house. He quickly ran into the house and look for his friend seeing the mess of her home. There was blood on the floor and a knife cover in blood on the ground, (Y/N) was on the floor herself cover in blood and dirt as Jay ran to her side calling for an ambulance. "Shit (Y/N) why didn't you call the cops" Jay said as he waited next to his friend body for an ambulance to arrive./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"{Reader pov}/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal""W-where am I?" I said as I wander around the forest looking for a way out. "What the hell is going on?! Hello! Can anyone help me get the fuck out of here?!" I yell out only to get nothing but silence and my own voice echoing as my answer. "Stupid damn forest!" You screamed angrily as you kick a rock with your foot at a tree in frustration. A small THUNK and the sound of paper hitting the ground made me curious on what I just hit with that rock. I walk over and push my way through a bush to see a piece of paper and a mini backpack that look a lot like mines on the floor next to the tree. "? What the?" I kneel down next to the small bag opening it up slowly looking to find Food, a video camera, a flashlight, tape recorders, and batteries for the video camera and the flashlight. I look through the tapes to find them all empty using the camera. I place one of the empty tapes into the video camera and started to record as I stuff the paper into the bag and sling the mini bag onto my back. I walk around in the woods as I started to get annoyed by my finding of pages. I just stuff the paper in the bag and kept on walking. After finding the 3suprd/sup page in the forest I heard a rustling noise behind me as I turned around with the camera still in hand to find nothing behind me. "Hello?" I shouted only for nothing but silence to answer my call as my voice echoes through the forest. I started to look forward and walk only for the sound of the rustling to start up making me freeze in place; I walk forward three steps until a snap echo behind me making my head turn swiftly behind myself to find nothing. I kept looking behind myself as I walk backward keeping my eye's in the direction of the noise until my back hit a tree making me yelp and punch it. I held my broken hand in pain as I shouted strings of curses as two people walked out of the bushes unnoticed. I spot the two guys out of the corner of my eyes and look at them frozen in place trying to figure out what to do. Both had a weapon in hand, one of the two strangers has a black ski mask with red eyes and a red stitch frown in it. The one with the ski mask has on an orange hooded jacket with faded blue jeans and a gun as his weapon. The same gun Alex had shot her with. The second person has a white mask on with feminine like features with blue eyes. The person with the white mask had an orange jacket on with blue denim and chestnut brown hair sticking out with a pocket knife in his hand. I quickly made a sprint for it dropping the camera and making a run for my life. The person with the black ski mask follow in on the chase as the white mask male picked up the camera and follow right behind. I started to breathe heavily as I dogged the trees running as fast as I could with both of them following me. Static started to fill my ears making them ring loudly as I kept on running trying to not hit anything as my pace slowed down drastically as I cover my ears trying to make the pain go away. They were gaining on me quickly as I ran, my heart thumping out of my chest leaving me deaf. My only chance of survival was to trust my instinct as I ran, being my only sense that was still intact. I felt myself being pulled down by gravity as I spun around to check behind myself as my back slammed hard against the tree making my vision go blurry once my head contacted the hardness of the tree bark. 'What's happening to me? Why am I acting like this? What am I feeling?' So many questions ran through my head as the answer soon hit me harder than the impact of the tree. Fear. It was fear that I was feeling inside that is making me act like this. I saw the two boys walking closer and closer to me as I regain my vision fear clinging onto my life as the boys shadow cast over my fragile and weak body. The boy with the black ski mask hold the gun out at me as the white mask male walked over and took my bag from me. I didn't even fought against him because I already knew it would be useless. 'It's game over man, its game over for me' I yelled at myself in my head as my eyes widen while everything move in slow motion. The sound of static ringing in my ears in a high pitch tone almost like someone was screaming in a pleading voice for mercy as both boys look at me with the boy in the black ski mask pull the trigger of the gun causing my body to go limp as the blackness of death consume me only for one last word to be heard from both boys in a whisper. "I'm sorry". /p 


	8. Chapter 7

{Reader Pov}

I woke up screaming as nurses and doctors tried to calm me down and shut me up. It took me almost 15 hours to calm down and for them to leave the room. I looked out of the window curious on what time and day it was. The door swung open as I spun my head around to see my friends Tim, Brian, and Jay standing there with hot cholate in their hands their faces fill with shocked. I sat on the medical bed still as we just stare at each other not braking contact nor breaking the silence. I tried to look for my words as they came into the room but Jay knew what I was going to ask and spoke to break the silence "You have been out for almost a year (Y/N). We were all getting so worried that you were dead." I just sat there in shocked as I let it all sink in. I have been knocked out for ALMOST A YEAR?! Wanting to know what happen the door swung open again and I saw Alex standing there with a wicked smile on his face. "Well… Glade to know your alive (Y/N)…" A chill ran down my spine as Tim and Brian cups fell out of their hands hitting the ground with an almost surprised expression on their face. Alex walked into the room grinning viciously till he was up very close in my face making me reel back in horror and disgust. I sneer at him as he whisper into my ear a threat before he spoke "Get well soon…(Y/N)…" and walked out of the room closing the door behind him laughing evilly. I sat their white as a sheet in the bed as my two best friends growl quietly under their breaths angrily at Alex. The look of anger and shock shone in Tim and Brian eyes like they knew something that I didn't but I took a guess that they still wanted revenge at Alex for what he did to me back in middle school. I swear if looks could kill Alex would have been dead a long time ago from Tim and Brian looks. We hanged out for a while as I answer people questions and joked around with my friends until the nurses came to tell them it was time to go. We said our goodbyes and I laid there on the medic bed thinking about what happen to Tim, Brian, Alex, and me in the pass.

*Flash Back*

It was a nice fall day and I was on my way to school when Alex stopped me at the school entrance along with Jay and two other guys who pinned me down. Jay tried to talk Alex out of it but nothing worked and Jay headed off to class so he couldn't get into any trouble. Alex took my bag and the two boys threw me into a dark room. "Looks like someone returned what wasn't theirs finally." Alex sneered as he went through my bag taking my lunch and my journal. I ran to grab my journal but the two boys push me back into the room and punched me in the nose. I screamed in pain as Alex smiled "Lock the door when you're finished with her so we don't have anyone to find her." He order as he walked away throwing my book bag into the garbage bin reading my journal. The boys beated me till I was bruised badly as I fought back but to no avail did I win. I lost the battle and was lying on the floor in the dark room as they spit and kicked me for good measure before locking the door on me leaving me in the dark scared. I screamed and pound on the door trying to fight back the pain shooting through my body until I couldn't scream no more. I was left their to rot and it felt like years has pass until the door soon open and the same two boys who picked on me was standing their smiling. I look at them with fear as I shouted for help trying to fight back but I lost again and got beaten up badly. One of the boy's slam me into the wall as the other on pinned me down against the wall by my neck. I tried to scream out in pain but my voice was gone from yelling and the tight grip wasn't helping as the two boys sneer at me. "Looks like little punk is about to cry! Go on cry for your mommy twerp." One of the boys said as the other one laugh at me. Tears stream down my face as the boys reel their arms back to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact to come. It never did came. I felt myself being let go of from my neck and dropped to the floor cover in blood and badly injured. I opened my eyes when I heard a loud thud seeing the two boys who were bulling me on the floor knocked out. COLD. I looked up from the boys on the floor body to two more boys standing their bruised. I kept my eyes glued on them as the breathed heavily trying to catch their breaths. Once they did one of the boys took a step towards me and I flinched moving away from them in fear. "It's ok, we won't hurt you (Y/N)" Said the boy moving towards me. I spoke in a hoarse voice wanting to know the truth "W-Who… are y-you?"

"My name is Tim and this is my friend Brian. We saw that you were not in class the whole school day and saw Alex with your book bag." Said Tim as he pointed to Brian as he started to walk up next to him. "We were getting worried that something bad must of happen to you" Spoke Brian

"So we followed these two once school ended and saw them beating you up. We should get you to an adult" Said Tim as Brian ran to get someone who was still in the school. Tim held his hand out as I looked at it and back at him as he smiled speaking "I won't hurt you nor will Brian. We promised we won't let anyone else bully you (Y/N)" I place my hand in Tim as he helped me up. Brian soon returned with an adult and ran over to help Tim carry me out of the room I was locked in taking me to the nurse's office and being with me the whole time. I was happy when they were there with me because I soon knew I had made some friends. The situation got taken care of quickly and everything went back to normal.

*End of flashback*

I laid there in the medic bed asleep not realizing that two people were watching me as I slept peacefully.


	9. Chapter 8

{Reader Pov}

*7 weeks later*

"Thank god it's summer break!" I shouted happily from my bedroom window as I ran and got ready for the start of summer vacation trying not to kill myself in the process. I walked down stairs and picked up the phone with my good arm to call up (F/N). I heard a knock on the door and open it only to get tackled down. I hit the floor with a thud yelling as I look to see (F/N) on top of me now knowing who tackled me to the floor. "WHAT THE HECK (F/N)?!" I shouted at (him/her) as (he/she) quickly got off of me. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot you still where recovering" (F/N) said as I got up sighing. "It's ok (F/N) just be careful next time ok" I spoke as (He/she) nodding agreeing with me. "I hope it does" (F/N) said as I smile and put my good arm around her. "Cheer up! I know it will heal quickly"

"Yhea your right, it will so that you can play in the next tournament this year"

"Yup and I know we will win"

"YHEA" (F/N) said encouragingly as I watch (him/her) smiling not even noticing that Jay was standing there in the door way. We both jumped when Jay clear his throat to get our attention as he spoke "Sorry to break up the nice pep rally talk but (Y/N) got an appointment to get to"

"Oh shoot! Your right. I have to get going" I said as I grab my bag heading out the door to the hospital. We dropped off (F/N) at (his/her) house and waited for my checkup with Jay. As I quickly go through my check up the doctor remove the cast I had on my arm and cut me loose making me smile with glee. It has been over 7 weeks since I had last seen Alex and the two people who broke into my home. I does off into thought as we got to Jay home not even noticing that we were their till he made me jump by poking me. I walked into his home and sat down on the couch in the living room as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I turned on the T.V and watched the news since nothing good was on right now. Jay plopped down next to me eating a bag of pretzels while we waited for my parents to come pick me up. Over 3 hours have pass and I was starting to fall asleep until the doorbell rung making me and Jay both jump. I looked at him as he looked at me both of us thinking the same thing only for Jay to get up and answer the door. I watched only for something to appear on the T.V catching my attention.

**Breaking News: ****A man was found dead in a tunnel at the park. Witness indicate that two teenage boys did this but there has been no lead in finding them. We will return with more information after the break.**

My heart froze in fear when I heard that news and saw the picture of the dead body. Could it be the same two men who attacked me and broke into my house? The same two who plague my dreams? Did they murder that man? I jumped when Jay touched me giving me a worry look on his face. "Are you ok?" he spoke

"Yhea, I'm fine"

"Looks like someone needs to get out more" He joked

"Yhea I know" I chuckled

"Why don't you join me and my friends for a trip in the woods?" He said. I thought about it and shrugged agreeing to hang out with him in the forest since why not. "Great I'll pick you up tomorrow ok"

"Sounds like a plan" I said as I went back to watching T.V. Jay came back once he got his computer and started to work on something in the kitchen. Curious I lean back to get a glimpse of what he was doing only to see him looking at a recording of some sort. My heart dropped and my eyes widen when I saw the slenderman and the two guys. I made a run to the bathroom. Locking the door behind myself I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself down and splash water on my face. He was uploading it onto You Tube while watching it. I pulled out my phone and took notes on what to look up on my computer when I got home. I sat down writing down all the information emailing it to myself for reminders. I put away my phone and looked out the window to see the same two boys watching me. Fear grip my heart as I stood their eyes locked on them. I wanted to scream out but my body wouldn't let me. I watched as they open the window with ease and came into the bathroom. I moved backward till my back hit the door slowly unlocking it without them knowing. Why are they here? What do they want from me?! My instinct yelled at me to run as so many questions swarmed into my head with so little answers. I heard static filling my ears as they got closer and closer to me. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact to come. It never came. I open my eyes to see what I thought I would never saw.


	10. Chapter 9

{Reader Pov}

I stood their speechless on what I was seeing. I saw in their hands was my gift from my Tim and Brian. I graphs it carefully into my hands that shook with fear taking it back from the two masked boy's. "T-Thank you..." I said as audible as I could scared out of my mind. The nod their head to say your welcome and left out the open window. I sigh and slid down the door onto the floor filled with fear trying to recover from the shock of fear. I took a deep breath and closed the window. I turned around and saw that they left a note on the bathroom counter. I grab the note and stuff it into my pocket keeping note to open it later when I had the chance to. Opening the door to the bathroom I heard a noise from the window and spun my head around to see the slenderman standing there. I ran to the living room to find Jay sitting on the couch working on something on his computer glancing at me quickly. "You ok (Y/N)?"

"Y-Yhea I'm fine why?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine" I sat down on the couch next to him and distracted myself with my games to calm down and waited for my parents to pick me up. 15 Hours pass by and still my parents are not here to pick me up. I sigh and asked Jay to drive me home which he agreed to do. Once we got to my home I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I quickly dashed out of Jay's car to my house where the police surrounded it. I ran past them not hearing anything they had to say and running into my home. I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes water with tears and my heart dropped into my stomach at the stench and look of blood. It was everywhere in the living room and kitchen. My parent's body laid on the floor dead cover in blood and ripped open. I saw bloody writing on the wall in my kitchen saying: GO TO SLEEP and YOUR NEXT. I fell to my knees and cried at the death of my parents. First the two stalkers, then Alex wanting me dead and now NOW THIS! I got up and ran out of my house into the nearest forest not looking back nor listening to anyone. I fell once my legs gave out and sat their crying and not caring that I was lost in the forest. I didn't notice what time it was nor caring that I was being watched. I fell asleep quickly once all tired out. I woke up back in my bed confuse on what happen. I sat up in the bed as everything came hitting me all at once hard. I sigh and got dress and ready for the day. I picked up the keychain and sat in the kitchen looking at it while I waited for my breakfast to be finish cooking in the toaster. More questions about the two killers came into my head. How did they know it belong to me? Who are they? Are they a friend or foe? I answer the last one by all the clue from the bathroom when they gave this back to me that they were a friend. I jumped when the toaster finished toasting the bread I had in there and I place the keychain into my pocket and started to eat the cooked toast. I heard a knock on the door as I started eating my second slice and got up to open the door. I saw Tim and Brian standing there. I walked back to the kitchen leaving the door open for them keeping quiet as they enter closing the door behind them. Silence filled the air as I sat their eating my breakfast leaving me with a chill down my spine that I brushed off. "So how are you doing (Y/N)?" they ask breaking the silence. I gave them a glance and shrug finishing up my breakfast and cleaning my plate. I didn't want to think about it anymore. "Why don't we go and hang out (Y/N)?" Brian said as Tim chimed in happily. "Yhea just like the olden days"

"Hmmm… I don't know…" I said as they both waited for my answer like little kids waiting to get a present. I smiled and agreed to join them. I grab my bag and headed into the Tim's car as Tim started the engine up and Brian buckled up. "So where are we going?"

"Why not the park" Brian said

"Maybe we can go for pizza for lunch too later on" Tim added

"Guess we better get going then" I said as we drove to the park. Once we got their and got out of the car we had fun taking a nice and calming walk into the park forest trails catching up with each other and having fun like the good old days. "Hey can I take a picture for memories?" I ask as they smiled agreeing. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of us giving Tim and Brian their pictures. "So you can have the memories too"

"Thanks (Y/N)" They said smiling as we kept on walking in the Park Forest. Once we got out of the forest we headed to the nearest pizza shop and sat down to eat some pizza for lunch. "So I was wondering if you guys may be able to help me out"

"Sure what's the problem" Tim ask as he started to eat his pizza. I showed them the picture I had token of the two mask murders and what they have returned to me as I explained everything that I could remember. "I don't know who they are. What should I do about them?" I watch as they stood their silence and not moving only stiffing. "Are you guys ok?" I tried to get their attention as they came out of their trance and saw them push the things back to me. "Stay out of it (Y/N). Best you read the folded up paper and don't head to slender forest again." Brian said

"But"

"NO BUTS (Y/N)! WE DON'T WANT YOU HURT NOW STAY AWAY FROM THAT PLACE UNDERSTOOD!" Tim and Brian shouted at me causing everyone to look at us as I nodded with fear. I watch as they paid and we left the pizza store. The car ride to my house was silence as I looked out of the window with more and more questions about my friends now. Should I tell them that I was planning on heading their tonight with Jay? I shrugged it off and walked into my house when we got their slamming the door in their faces. I lock and slid down the door as they said good bye to me and drove off back to their houses. I got ready to go to the forest with Jay as the note fell out of my pocket along with the key chain. I clip the keychain to my bag and open the note reading it. I tore up the note and threw it away not believing it one bit. I open my laptop and started to go through my emails getting rid of junk mail and looking up information about the two mask boys. I found a page called creepypasta which I have heard about before but never looked up. I open the website link and there was Information about the two. The boy in the mask was named Masky and the boy in the ski mask was named Hoodie. There was even a YouTube account named marble hornets. I hear the sound of a car horn and made tabs on the website and the You Tube account so that I could read more and watch the videos later before shutting my laptop off. I quickly grab my bag fill with gear running out of my house (locking the door) to Jay's car and jumping into the passenger seat. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" I said smiling my best fake smile.

"Let's get going then" Jay said as we started our drive to the forest. I looked out the window as I questioned what I have read thinking if it was true or not. "So what are we going to do once we get their Jay?"

"Well we are going to use you as bate" He answer with a smile on his face.

I knew I was in trouble now.


	11. Chapter 10

{Reader pov}

I had to think and act quickly if I wanted to escape Jay. I didn't work well with pressure until he burst out laughing making me punch him in the arm while glaring for the prank he pulled. "Geeze sorry, didn't mean to scare you that badly (Y/N)"

"Next time you do that I'm taking a bus"

"Ok ok I won't do it again, but you seem to just be off and I was wondering why?"

"Best you don't know…"

"…Ok… Anyway to answer your question we may stop by and explore some old abandon buildings so I can get footage for a project I'm filming for Alex. I'll even let you use the spare camera if you left yours (Y/N)"

"Oh, ok and I got my camera on me and my back up in my backpack so I'm fine thanks dude"

"Aright" Jay said as we both got out of the car and grab our things. I check and re check to see that I have all of my stuff as a car drove ups next to ours. The car was a truck and in the back of it was a ton of bags. "Just in the nick of time too" Jay said as he walk over to the person in the driver seat talking to them. I finish up checking if everything was set to go and I started to record as Jay introduce me to his friend. "(Y/N) I want you to meet Kate, Kate this is (Y/N)"

"Wait who?" Kate said confused,

"Oh I forgot to let you know that I brought a friend of mines to join us so that she can forget what has happen to her"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you (Y/N)" Kate said as she held her hand out. I shook it and smiles "Nice to meet you too Kate", I could tell that she has been through a lot by the way she looked. Kate wore a worn white jack with worn blue jeans and black shoes. Her skin was also white pale and her hair look dirty black. "Well we should get going" Jay said as we both agreed to it. Kate grab her things and all three of us venture into the woods. Little did we know is that the worst was yet to come…

It took us 15 Minutes to find the camp ground and a good camping place and 30 minutes to pitch our tents up. As the sun started to set we made a fire. Soon nighttime dawn on us as we sat around the fireplace making us change our plans to explore the old buildings in the morning. As we sat around the camp fire telling horror stories, Kate told the story of the slenderman making my smile fade. "Uh Kate, do you have another chance another ghost story not including 'him'" Jay said trying not to offended

"No why, that is my favorite story yet"

"I know Kate but, I just don't want to bring up bad memories for (Y/N) especially when we are in slanders forest" after hearing that my heart sped up as I look to Jay in complete shock. "We are WHERE?!" I shouted at him anger boiling in my veins. Jay wince at my yelling as I got up and grab my bag from my tent and started to run into the forest ignoring my name being called. I ran into the forest blindly without thinking at all. Once I got a good distance I looked for my flashlight and held my camera in my hand as I started to talk to myself like a complete loon angry at Jay and angry at myself. I stop looking at an old building that I found and by the look of the build it had to be an asylum. I walk to it curious about the old place as something told me to go to it. I should of known better then walking inside the place when someone was watching me from the entrance of the building coming inside the place.


	12. Chapter 11

{Reader Pov}

When I walked into the building it was pitch dark, so my flashlight didn't help for y spoop when I shine it down the hallway. I walk down the hallway passing by rooms checking them one by one as glass crunched underneath my feet causing my skin to crawl and giving me a bad vibe. I kept on walking down the long and narrow hallway as my footsteps echo though the building. As I turned and headed down another hallway a loud |CLANK| was heard down the hallway behind me as I spun my head around shining my flashlight down the hall. "H-Hello?" I called out as the air started to get colder. I got no response as I tried again as the sound of silence was around me. 'Guess it's a metal pipe falling off the roof since this building is very old' I thought as I kept walking down the hallway. I felt as if I was being follow as I started to walk a bit faster, the sound of footsteps behind me confirm my guess. I was being followed. I soon broke out into a run as I ran down the hallway as fast as I could trying to escape whoever was following me. I sharply turned at the next hallway entrance slamming into the wall as I winced in pain dashing into a room shutting my flashlight off leaving me in darkness as I hid behind the room door. |Step, Step, Step| I held my breath frozen in place as the foot step's past by my hiding spot. Once I heard silence again I took a deep breath of fresh air as I turn my flashlight back on. I shone the light to a wall as a chill went down my spine. On the wall's where word's written in black permanent marker. I walk over to the wall and saw that this was written just a few hours ago. I aim the camera as I read it out loud. |_THEY ARE LIYING TO YOU_| I looked behind me to see more word's written behind me. |_YOUR BEST FRIEND'S ARE HIDDING SOMETHING FROM YOU… (Y/N)| _I backed away in horror as I saw something taped on the wall. I took it shoving it away into my bag as I made a run out of the room slamming into someone as I scream hitting the ground as shards tore through my clothing and cut through my skin, my camera fell out of my hand along with the flashlight. I got up and grab my camera as I ran down the hallway running in complete darkness. I ran and hid in another room as I search for my backup flashlight. I breathed heavily as I felt someone breathe on my back. I quickly grip the metal flashlight and swung it at whoever was behind me smashing their head with it. I clicked the flashlight on as I shone it at the person when shivers went down my spine. They snarled as they shield their eyes from the bright light. I backed away as I notice they look… familiar. It suddenly hit me like a brick who this is. It was Kate. Kate lunged at me as I swung again with the flashlight hitting her HARD in the face making her stumble back giving me a small opening to run. 'WHY IS EVERYONE OUT OT KILL ME?!' I thought as a breathed heavily as Kate started to gain behind me her growling slowly becoming audible. I skid to a halt as I made a turn down another hallway running as Masky and Hoodie came into view down the hall. "(Y/N) DUCK!" they both shouted at me as I saw a gun in their hand. I did as told throwing myself to the ground as more shards of glass enter my skin covering my head as I hit the ground with a |THUD|. Fear ran through my body as I shut my eyes and protected my head while covering my ears to hear no noise. I felt someone grasp my wrist as I screamed bloody murder and tried to escape thrashing around. I got yanked up as my back was on the wall as I heard a familiar voice. "(Y/N) (Y/N) it's ok! Your safe… for now" I slowly open my eyes to see the two masked man in front of me standing there. "W-who a-are y-you?" I said chocking up as tears fell. They both looked at each other then back as me. "No time to ex-"Masky started as I cut him off wanting answers. "No! I want answer's NOW!" I push Masky and hoodie away from me as I started to raise my voice in anger. "Who are you two, why are you stalking me, and what the hell is marble hornets?!" I shouted as they stare at me stun and worried. I cover my mouth as I press deeper into the wall shocked. I knew I took it too far as they looked at me. "How did y-"Hoodie was cut off at the sound of a gun was heard causing us all to look in that direction. I saw Alex and Jay standing there, Alex holding the gun and Jay holding the camera and flashlight. "Well well well… What do we have here? Oh a family reunion, that is sweet. Too bad it has to end so soon." Alex aim the gun at one of us as my vision started to blur and move in slow motion. A sound was heard as I blacked out.

|BANG|!


	13. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"{Reader Pov}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I woke with a start from the loud bang echoing in my ears as I help my head pounding. I started to felt sick to my stomach as I sprawl out of my bed running to reach the bathroom face planting the floor. I force myself to not vomit on my floor as I dash into the bathroom and threw up there. Once I got it all out I wipe the rest on the back of my hand seeing black goop making me feel more sick to my stomach even more. I flush it away and started to take a shower to calm myself down. 'When did I get home?' I though to myself trying to remember what happen only for it to come up blank. I couldn't even tell how long I've been out. I finish showering and headed back to my room once I was in clothing and froze to see a tape on my night stand. "What the?" I walk over to the night stand picking up the tape and inspecting it. In black permit letter's it read 8-18. I set up my laptop as quickly as possible placing the tape into the tape scaner as I hit the play button. Watching what happen that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"| I saw standing there numb, my heart pounding out of my chest as I spun to see who got hit by the bullet. My eye's widen fear shocking me to the bone, to my soul. The two mask killer's can running toward's me as a tentical came into my view. I started to run reaching a hand out to them. The slenderman caught me as I held on to Masky and hoodie hand. Only for their graphs to get slip away from mine's as I teleported away from the situation. |/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I paused the tape rubbing my eye's at my stupidity. I felt like I needed a break and got up heading to my kitchen downstairs. As I landed on the first floor I froze seeing two people sprawled out on my couch. I quietly without trying to make a sound got (fave. snack) and (fave. drink) holding my breath and counting making sure not to wake them up before dashing back to my room and shutting the door. I sat back down once I lock the door and press play on my computer as the tape started playing again. I need to know why they are here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"| I heard them shouting my name as I was teleporting. I ran forward once I was free as I fell on my knee's puking up black ooze gagging on it. I glare at him knowing that it would be a mistake sometime. "Sorry about that child, I have been wanting to ask you questions. Is it ok if I may?" I was pull out of my glare at him in complete shock at what I just heard. Did THE Slenderman just talk?! I knew I was going crazy, but my gut told me to let it slide and I did as I nod in shock complete silence. " What is your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""(Y-Y/N)..." I stutter scared/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you know who those guy's in the mask are?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Other than that their name's are Masky and Hoodie no I don't. They seem to know me well and are familiar to me too, but I don't know them well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hmm... Very well child. I have seem to have to talk to them both" Slender said as I look at him wanting to ask him a question. As I open my mouth to say it, I scream when I saw both the killer come flying out of the bushes laying on the ground beaten, bloodied and bruised. I stood in horror at the killers bloodied to the core as a knife glint not to far from them both in the middle. I picked it up and inspected the blade. I jump at the noise from the bushes rustling. Turing my head slowly the rustling holding the knife in my hand shaking. |/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I drop the camera and charged at who ever was there as the screen went black. I blinked at what I saw as I crush the empty juice box in my hand. That's it, that's all that was on that tape! I threw the box into my trash slam dunk style. I was frustrated on getting no answer's to my questions. I tried to calm down, but I only got more and more frustrated as I kept punching the pillow to the point it was almost a feathery pulp. I threw the pillow growling in frustrating that in a blink of an eye it hit the wall making a small dent in it while I huff out a breath. I curl up into a ball hugging my leg's as I started to feel defeat wash over me as I silently cry. I looked up at my window at the sound of tapping on the glass as I froze in complete fear. I was starting face to face with an axe wielding murder. Outside my window.../p 


	14. Chapter 13

{Masky and Hoodie Pov}

Masky woke up along with Hoodie slowly by the bright ray's of the sun hitting on their faces. Both boy's squint the the brigtness sitting up as a loud crash was heard along with scream's and thud's. Hoodie jumped out of the couch sprawling with Masky following behind knowing she was in trouble. They dashed up the stair's to (Y/N) room and turn the knob for it to be locked. "come on. Come on!" Both of them try to get the door out of their way by shaking the knob and smashing into it. More whail's of cry's were heard as they both smash into the door together. As they started to run to smash the door down it open and the boy's went flying to the ground ontop of a boy with axes as weapons landing on the ground with a loud crash. (Y/N) yelp in shock before she started to burst out laughing. "Let's do that again!" the boy said as (Y/N) help the killer's on her floor up. Masky thanked her and Hoodie nod to say thank's. "What are you doing here? Masky asked the boy while Hoodie checked me for any injuries I may have gotten.

"Slenderman sent me here with a message T- uh... I mean Masky"

"What does he want"

"Slender told me to come and babysit miss (Y/N) here and to let you both know that he need's you to see him right now"

"You are sure he said that Toby?"

"Yes, he also told me that (Y/N) would have waffle's here too!" Toby gleam as Masky sigh and headed to the broken window. "I don't wanna know what happen to the window..." Hoodie mutter looking at the window and walking over to Masky. "We will be right back (Y/N) so stay in your house until we get back and Toby, if she get's hurt then it will be on you" Both of them said as they jump out the broken window wondering what slender had summon them at this time of day.

{Reader Pov}

I ran to the window and shouted for them that they where paying for the broken window. Toby chuckle at me shouting at nothing as I sent a glare at him. "No waffle's for you until your patched up Toby"

"Awe please (Y/N) I can't even feel it" He beg giving me the most childish and cutes puppy dog eye's he could. I sigh and agreed with it as I headed

down into the kitchen to get started on making the waffle's. He jump around happy before sitting down and watching tv. Once I finish making the first batch I gave him the waffles and grab the first aid to deal with his wound's while he ate. It's funny how I am helping a killer that smashed hrough my window and letting them stay in my house. I replay in my head what happen within those 15 minunts while making the second batch for Toby to eat so that I can keep dealing with his wound's.

*Flash back*

I scream as the axe murder smashed into my window landing into the shatter glass. I ran to my door and try to open it only to remember it being locked. "Great...Perfect... Just my luck..." I grumble as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun and punch the killer dead in his face causing him to stumble back a bit not fazed by it. I kicked him in the gut, kneed him in the head and punched him again in the face that he doged giving me a chance to escape and look for my knife. I ran to my table to find my knife not there. I look around as fast as I could and found it hidden away in my closet. I made a run to grab it as the boy grab my wrist and slam my back into the wall making me whine out in pain. "Please calm down miss, I'm one of your friend's buddies" I froze and kept quiet as he let me go and started to talk. "My name is Toby, I am a friend of Masky and Hoodie sent by slender to give them a message. He also said you have waffles, do you?"

"y-yes..."

"Yes! Let go make some then!" Toby said as he unlocked and open the door causing Masky and hoodie to enter and smash into Toby all crashing into the floor.

*End of flashback*

I gave Toby another round of waffles as I quickly finish wrapping up his injuries. I clean up the mess with the first aid and put it away as the door bell rang. "Coming!" I shouted as I open the door to find no one there. "Hello?" I looked around to find no one there. Looking down I found a box and brought it inside as I shut and locked the door. I went to my room and place the box on my desk. I wonder what's inside?


	15. Chapter 14

{Narrator Pov}

As the mansion came into Masky and Hoodie view they enter the house with the feeling of doubt and having a bad feeling to top it all off. "This will be, interesting for us" Masky started as Hoodie finished. Both boy's knocked on the door as they enter. "Masky, hoodie. We need to talk" Slender said as both boy close the door beind them. "(Y/N) need's to be delt with now"

"What?!" Masky shouted

"Oh NO! WE are not going to kill her nor let her stay in this house!" Hoodie shouted in anger

"She is in grave danger right now and so are you both. If she know's the truth you have kept hidden from her for a long ti-"

"She won't find out" Masky and Hoodie both said at once as masky started to explain it. " We hid away all of her tape's"

"All of them?"

"All 8 tape's are hidden away"

"All 8 are in a safe place Masky?"

"Yes sir, we made sure of it too"

"Good" Slender said as Hoodie answer a question we both were curious about the answer too. "Why do you suddently have intrest about (Y/N)?"

"What is the trouble that made you change from killing her to keeping her alive?" Masky ask

"You will see once they give up on you both" Slender said ad Hoodie jump in fill with anger. "You mean Alex and Jay are still alive?!"

"Yes Hoodie, they are still alive and pulling (Y/N) into this mess. If she find's out, her life will be the cost for you both"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US NOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US KNOW THAT WE ARE GAMBLING HER LIFE?!" Masky grab Hoodie and calm him down as Slender sigh before he spoke. " Because I knew you both would be mad if you heard and even if I told you it would of been too late for me to let you know. They are not alone, be warn my proxies, She must NEVER find out your secreat of you both. Now go and keep watch on this girl" Slender stated as Masky and Hoodie agreed and headed back (Y/N) house. Not knowing that she has plan's of her own to answer her question's.

{Reader Pov}

I look for my box cutter in my room and cut the box open taking out the object in it as Toby enter the room. It was a tape that had written on a index card taped to it word's. "Play me" I read as Toby snatch it from my hand and smiling like a child wanting to watch a movie. "Let's watch it (Y/N)! I'll go get the snack's ready and you can set up the way to watch it in the TV" I like that idea and agreed to it. Toby ran out of my room as I grab my equipment I would need to watch the tape and headed to the living room setting up. Once Toby set up the snack's I took the tape from Toby hand and pop it into the tape device and hit the play button.

"Hello there (Y/N). You may not know me yet, but you will soon and your answer will be questioned. For now I would like to let you know that your friend's have hidden a secreat from you. I have seen them and what they want to keep from you. I will show you what you need to know that happen to you three week's ago before you blacked out. What happen before the tape ended at the point where you charged at the stranger in the bush. I will show you where you need to go to fin the tape's Masky and Hoodie have hidden in slender forest. I know you will have many question's that will be answer soon."

I know that voice was a female and one I have met before, but it was hardly fimilar to me with my memories all in a haze. I sigh and kept on watching, leaning at the edge of my seat as the tape as it started to play again at the point where I was charging at the bush knife in hand.

Iran and stab two boy's in the bush with the knife. One boy who wore a hat got stab in the chest while another wearing glasses got stab in the stomach. It was Alex and Jay I took the gun Alex had while on the ground in pain as Jay ran away. I aim the gun and shot it three time's at Jay killing him on the spot. I toss the gun away and picked up a rock nearby as I squated next to Alex. I got ontop of him and started to lift the rock in the air and made contact with Alex skull. I heard it sicking crack's and gush of blood as I kept pounding the rock into Alex skull more and more stonger and deadlier than the last. Once his head was a bloodied mess I drop the rock and walked back like I was gaining my sences again running and vomiting in a bush at my action's. Once the content left my stomach I wipe away the black goo hanging at the edges of my mouth and pick up one of the two masked boy's taking them and placing them into the car. I headed over to Jay corp's and fished out his key's along with suplies I would need and did the same with Alex before entering in Jay's car and driving off.

The tape went to black as a picture pop up and the video stoped on it's own at that point. My eye's were wide and my hand's shaking now wanting to know more of what happen to me that I couldn't remember. I ran to my room and looked up the location of the picture. Once found I printed it snatching the key's to Jay's car and the paper while running out of the house Toby behind. Once I open the car door I look to Toby with a serious yet calm look in my eye's. "Toby, ready for a mystery?" He nodded and enter the car with glee as I jumped in and started the car up.

"Good, First stop. Slender Forest."


	16. Chapter 15

{Reader Pov}

I park the car I had stolen and turn it off while searching for a camera and a flashlight. I forgot to bring my bag with my thing's inside so I am hoping to get lucky. Lucky I got when I found a flashlight, but no camera. I sigh in disapointment and accepted it while I open the passagern car door and shook Toby awake. The area we where in was a 30 minunt drive which Toby fell asleep during since the closet possable way to it other than running in the wood's willynilly is through an abadon park and down a path in the wilderness tracking ground. "I'm up! I'm up!" Toby shouted as I sigh and got out of his way. "Were here, come on let's get this over with. The quicker delt with the quicker I don't have to deal with this place anymore" I said coldly as I look at the forest behind a park. I shone the light around to see the park better in the darkness and the sign. The sign read Rosswood Park and in the park are swing's, slide's and a merry go round. I shine the light's at a snaping sound almost close to jumping out of my skin seeing Toby standing there still at the forest entrance. If look's could kill. I shutter a bit from the chilling cold wind and the bad feeling about being back here after seeing that incident. It took us a while to find the red tower in the forest, but lucky us that Toby know's this far more than me (he is slender proxy after all duh). "Toby can you cover me in case someone tries to attack us, I don't have my knife or any weapon on me" I said as he agreed and I enter the tower. It was dark and creepy looking. It must have to be 14-17 year's old maybe more by the look of the old wood holding it. I place the flashlight in a good spot to help me see my footing as I climb on the old rotten tower looking for the tape hidden away here. Once I reach the last step I reached and try to grab the flashlight as I slip up on the step's and almost fall gripping the wood above. I quickly grab the flashlight and regain my footing while using the light to see where the tape may be or to see a glint. I smiled and saw it tucked away in a bird's nest and hidden well. "So this won't be an easy task to get them huh" I said to myself as I grab the tape while a loud CRACK was heard below me. I let out a scream as the wooden step I was on gave way and sent me falling on the ground. I wince and whimper loudly in pain as I slowly push myself up. I felt a surging pain on my right arm as cracking sound's can be heard silently making me guess that I shatter my right arm. I saw the tape and quickly stuff it into my pocket as the flashlight shone on a weird object. I reached out to it and grab both the flashlight and the object with my left hand trying to not put pressure on my right arm. It was a white cloth doll that seem to be cover in a substance. Actually now that I notice the substance it stink's of gasoline in the tower insead of the musty old mold smell from before. I Heard the sound of fire and look to see that the building caught on fire and I was still in it. I saw the ground and the only way out caught on fire meaning that I would burn if I don't escape here soon. I ran to the wooden step's and use my left arm to the best of my advantage climbing to higher ground. Smoke got into my lung's as I cough up and felt the slippery gas not helping me out one bit. I use my broken right arm as I muffle my screams of pain till I reached the top of the tower. I had to escape and there was only one way now. I shut my eye's and jump off the building as I hit the ground with a CRACK.

{Masky Pov}

As Hoodie and I got back to the house we saw the door open and the car gone. We ran to look for Toby and (Y/N) only to find them missing and a location on the TV. I knew where that was and made a run for it with Hoodie behind. Knowing our way through the forest has it's good reason's so finding the image on the TV was not that hard. I saw Toby there pouring a line of gasoline and lighting a match. I ran to stop him and so did Hoodie as the fire set and made it's way like a speeding train to the tower. We both knocked Toby out, he may have a issue not feeling pain so knocking him out wasen't an easy job. We had to hurry if we wanted to save (Y/N) as we ran to the tower. We where too late. The tower was engulf in flames and she was in there. We heard scream's as we ran over to the sound only to be met with a knocked out (Y/N) and our boss holding her and Toby in his grip. "Get her thing's, we have no choice now boy's" Slender said as we both knew this has to be the better choice for her. "Yes sir" I said as Hoodie agreed as we both took the key's from (Y/N) and did as we where told. Who ever sent her that tape is going to pay.


	17. Chapter 16

{Reader pov}

I jolt awake from that horrid nightmare before wincing and curling up in a ball. Pain shocked and surge through me everywhere causing my body to ach like it was set on the fire, burning me inside out. Look's like i'm stuck in bed for now...

{Narrator Pov}

Masky and Hoodie both fell into their bed's worn out to the core from today hassle.

"We really need to put a tracker on that girl. She is impossable still to keep in tack of her location" Masky said as Hoodie agreed.

"Let's ask BEN, since he's the techno geek in the house, but once we wake up from our nap. I'm too tired to ask right now" Hoodie said as Masky yawn in agreement while both boy's fell into a deep slumber.

{? Pov}

Those boy's keep getting in the way more and more! Ho well, it dosen't matter since she will learn the truth soon of her stupid friend's, then I will have to deal with slender which won't be hard. A life for a life deal should work, but for now let's deal with (Y/N) first then the rest will fall into place...


	18. Chapter 17

{Reader Pov}

I slowly woke up from a nap feeling refreshed and more awake then ever. I shot out of my bed and toss on new clothing. I'll go shower later, right now I need to watch the video for where I have to head to next. I set up the tape and press the play button.

{Narrator pov}

Masky went over and knocked on the green elf door trhee time's after waking up from his nap and waited for a responced from him.

"Five more minuent's Jeff, I'm tired from your pet dog ruining my shoe's and clothing leaving them a torn mess that I have to clean up!"

"Sadly this isn't Jeff Benjamin now get up"

"OH SHI!" THUD! "ow... Coming"

Masky sigh as he stood there waiting while Hoodie woke up yawning and walking over to Masky.

"Still piss at Jeff" Hoodie asked thumbing at BEN's room.

"Hell yeah I am!" BEN shouted as he open the door and held it open for Masky and Hoodie to enter.

" So what do you need me for this time" BEN asked as she sat in the air with his arm's folded across his chest.

"We need your help with a special someone" Masky stated

"Ok? How does that involve's me?"

"Well we kinda need a tracker to keep track of her location"

"Oh like a GPS locator, I think me and Annie built a couple together since she was going to use one to track down her victim's or anyone that has to die for that matter's right?"

"Yeah, but this won't be use for how Annie use's them for though"

"Well I got two left, Correction one since I am useing the second one and Annie has the first one. Long story, just give me a moment and I'll get the tracker"

"Thank's BEN"

{Reader Pov}

I sat at the edge of my seat waiting for the next location now wanting to learn more about Masky and Hoodie along with what happen in my life that I had forgotten. I saw an adress in white text appear and more word's in read saying go here now. I wrote down the adress and looked it up printing out the location and direction's swiftly marking it in black marker.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said behind me causing my relfect's to shut down the tab I had open for the map and spin in my seat to see who was behind me. It was a girl in faded jean's, black jacket hoodie, and had a pale color skin. Her brown messy hair was hidden in her hoodie and her messy bang's hid her right eye as her left eye where the same color of her hair only with a dead look in them. She smiled at me as I stood frozen in fear.

"Your going outside somewhere to? Do you want someone to lead you out of this house and toward's your direction's from here?" I slowly came out of my shocked state and ponder on the girl question confuse. Am I not in my room in my home?

"Well I'll help you out after you showerd. The bathroom is the door on the right next to your room. I'll be right here if you need me" She said in a cherry tone. I thanked her and left for a quick shower heading in the direction's she told me.

Once finish (and out of bandages that where bloody) and dressed in new clothing, I ran back into the room I left to see the girl sitting on my bed with a first aid and my bag.

You need to be re-patched since you got hit badly in that bad accident with your house setting of fire and what not"

"Fire accident? My house? What? Oh right... I think you mean the fire accident in the wood's sweetheart"

"Oh so they did mixed up there information again, anyway's why don't I patched those up for you since i'm the only best medic in the house, well better a bit more than big bro" She said laughing at her joke while I sat down. She started to wrap up my wound's and very well too. I'll give her credit on being able to do medical treatment even better than human's, she even's does a fine job with medicn for a girl her age.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my bad, I'm Insane Annie, but call me Annie for short. What's your name?"

"I'm (Y/N)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/N) and welcome to the manson fill with killer's or better known as Slender manson. Oh don't worry about anyone killing you since your the new member, well everyone except for Jeff and big bro who like's to drag new member into their fightfor the hell of it, but that's a rare thing now. Mostly Jeff would kill for the hell of it and big bro would kill you if your around me and I get hurt badly. Long story on why witch we don't got time to tell, but he one DEADLY bluey face man with noodle arm's" She laughed at I smiled with her as she finished up.

"Sorry that I am talkative, but no one like's to play with me anymore, not even Sally so it's very borning here all alone. Anyway, let'd get going. adventure!" She said jumping off the bed with the map in hand as I agreed and grab my bag, following her out of Slender manson and toward's the location for the next tape.

{Narrator Pov}

BEN came back with the tracker and another device in his hand's. "Here is the tracker and the GPS to find her. You may see mine's and Annie's on here, but for this person they would be the (Reader fave color) on the screen. Once you put it on or in anything she has with her you will be able to kee an eye on her" BEN explain as he gave it to Masky. Masky gave the tracker to Hoodie who nod and left.

"Thank you so much BEN, now for it to be put in her bag" Masky said as Hoodie zip back into the room.

"Uh, yu might wanna see this" Hoodie said running back to (Y/N) room. Masky ran with BEN following behind as all three men look into the room that was empty. (Y/N) wasn't in the room anymore. "Not again..." Masky and Hoodie goran as BEN enter the room seeing the laptop open.

"Hey guy's maybe this will have the answer's" BEN stated pointing to the laptop and headin over to it seeing that it was paused from the start a video.

"Maybe this will answer your question's" BEN said as the two men stood behind him giving him the clear to play the video. All three men looked at the screen as BEN hit the played the video tape.


	19. Chapter 18

{Reader Pov}

"Here we are" Annie said as we looked at the house. It was around the wood's which are heavily wooded. I soon relized who house it was.

"Tim and Brian" I breathed

"Who?"

"My friend's, their name are Tim and Brian. This is their home"

"Sound's like a name I've heard before, but I can remember where and why though"

"Anyway's I guess it's good to see them again since it's been a while if they are home"

"Ok"

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No response. I tried afain before checking the door knob.

Click!

The door was unlock. I looked at Annie who looked at me who smild and nod. I took a breath and we both enter the house.

{Narrator Pov}

The video show of Jay point where he enter the house and was searching around until Tim attacked him making him fight back until the tape ended. He was then in the wood's with his car parked in the middle of no where. Masky and Hoodie heart sank at seeing the tape knowing IT WAS entry #18 and that (Y/N) was only one step away from the truth. All three boy's lean closer to see the location of where (Y/N) is at.

Splash! BIZZIT! Fizz!

BEN spilled the drink he had on the table while he was working with what he got of (Y/N) thing's to help us out. Masky and Hoodie both groan as BEN attempted to fix the issue. "Now how are we going to find her" Masky said in disbelif at their luck right now.

"Annie! WHERE IS MY MASK?!" All three male's look out of (Y/N)'s new room to see a very piss off Jack.

"Um, I don't know where she's at, but do you want me to locate her right now?"

"No, do it in the middle of summer OF COURSE NOW SHE TOOK MY DAMN MASK AGAIN!"

"O-on it!" BEN qucikly took of his hat and fish out a locator quickly locating Annie.

"She seem's to be at a house surrounded by a heavily wooded area. I'll call her up and you guy's should go check it out" BEN said handing them the locator. Jack quickly sntached it and headed outof the house with masky following. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out on your friend ok"

"Thank's BEN" Hoodie said quickly running to chase after the other's before he got left behind. BEN quickly pulled out his from from his poutch and dial up Annie through speed dial.

{Reader Pov}

I enter the dark house withAnnie flicking on a flashlight and turning my camera on to record. I search the house and so did Annie for clue's. we both met up and the entrance of the house both shaking our head's at finding nothing yet.

Ring!

I jumped at the sound of a phone going off since the light's and power are cut off from the house due to not paying the bill's. Annie quickly rip her phone out of her pocket and muted it. "Excuse me" She said and headed outside as I contuind to search the entired house.

{Annie Pov}

"Hello?"

"Hey Ann, it's BEN"

"one: Hi; Two don't call me Ann; and Three what's up?"

"Well you see, Jack is mad at you for stealing his mask and is now coming to your location to get his mask back since you have it and we can't find that girl you patched up"

"You mean (Y/N)"

He- Your with her?!"

"Yeah, i'm here helping her" I could hear BEN facepalming on the other side of the phone.

"Look, Annie, stay there with the girl ok, Masky, Jack, and Hoodie are coming to get you both"

"Fine..."

{Reader Pov}

I watched as Annie hung up the phone and enter the house. "We got order;s to stay put" I sigh at what she said, but lucky to have found the tape before it got crushed under our feet's.

"Who's that?" I spund to see who Annie was pointing at freezing in my place. Who was that is correct. "I don't know"

"Ok I got diz"

Annie walked slowly toward's the intruder in the house, watching out with her footing to not set them off after us. "Hi there, how are you? Do you want to ex-" I took a step back as it ran toward's us. Annie quickly pulled out a weapon and blocked the intruder from attacking us.

"RUN!" She shouted as she pushed the monster away to give time for one of us to run. I ran up the stair's as fast as I could throwing myself into a closet, hiding deep inside of it. I shut off my flashlight and held my breath. I heard voices calling out for me before I was yanked out of the closet running. I blacked out when I heard one last word. Slenderman.


	20. Chapter 19

{Reader Pov}

"GAH" I jumped awake as my face made contact with with the car horn sending it blaring like a broken alarm. I quickly cover my ear's and reel my head away from the loud noise, throwing myself out of the car.

"Ow... Where the hell am I at?!" I shouted out to a parking lot of a motel.

"Geeze your worst than the men when drunk!" A familar voice shouted at me in a sour tone. I thrust my head inside the car to see Annie in the back of the car cover in gauzes and blood. She had a mask above her head that was navy blue and had black tear's streaming down them. She look like she was in not one single happy mood at all to be messed with by anyone.

"What happen? How did we get here?!" I jumped catching a video camrea and two tape's that Annie threw at me in complete annoyance.

"Your answer's are on the tape's. Now, keep quiet nad let me rest so that I can reover for our next task. Bad enough that I'm already dead and was about to die AGAIN for the damn 500,000 time" Annie said as she cover her eye's with her hoodie jacket quickly dozing off. I put one of the tape's into the video camera and hit the play button watching the tape as it played in front of my eye's.

{Video camera pov}

(Don't hate that diz camera got a point of view mate XD)

"what are you two doing here?" Slender asked as Annie held (Y/N) limp body in her arm's.

"We are heading home. We had a good walk in the wood's too"

"If you did then why are you cover in wound's Annie"

"I was being reackless on the walk like I alway's am"

"You know I can tell your hiding something from me"

"I know, but it's for yu to not know since we both know's what's best"

" Are you ording me to back down?"

"No, I'm forcing and threating you to back the fuck down and leave (Y/N) alone. You should enjoy the show much more often chaser" Annie smiled as the cloth puppet came apart into peices wwhile a girl in a white hoodie stood there looking oddly fimilar.

" So, your smarter than I thought. No wonder why your the ace in the hole Annie. Yes you come out to play whenever you please like a child you are"

"Said the burn Jeff the killer wannabe (Ok I get and I know the Jeff the killer and Chaser story so just please let the insult be da insult and dun't be hatin jeff lover's he's a cool guy (NOT!) once you get to know him) or should I call you a burn out sheet of white trash proxy"

"Enough talk! Your going to pay for your speech little girl unless you hand the girl over"

"Over my un-dead body Jeff wannabe"

"Fine, then die again!" Chaser pulled out her knife and charge at Annie. Annie jumped into a tree and gently place (Y/N) down in it before pulling out her own weapon and jumping out of the tree onto the ground ready to defend. The sound of metal against mteal rings out over the deadly silence forest blacken night as Annie defended dear (Y/N) sleeping body in the tree taking hit's after hit's from Chaser who didn't get nothering much but scraches. Annie grunted as she slamed into the tree (Y/N) was in silding down and sitting there weak. Annie blocked the attack coming from chaser as she grin.

"Your still weak after all those years huh? Too bad your big brother can't save you now!"

"I don't need his protection! I- I can protect myself!" Annie said coughing up blood. Chaser smirked as she got ready for the final blow "You can't even protect yourself, how can you be the most deadly killer when your that stupid minded of a child"

"Shut up, it doesn't matter what I am or am not now let's end this!"

"You can't make me bend to your will so don't even try shrimp"

"Bad Move..." Annie slowly got up as Chaser smirked. Chaser lunged at Annie as Annie blocked the attack only for her weapon to fall short.

SHINK!

Annie gaged and spitted up blood coughing from the wound of the knife. Chaser smiled at her sucess as Annie slid down the tree while she pull the knife out of Annie stomach. Annie held out a mini dagger as she clutch her injured stomach. "You can't win this Annie, now time to say good bye to your life again and DIE!" Chaser charged at Annie who watched with wide eye's before smiling. "A little late boy's don't you think?" Annie said as BEN grabed Chaser from behind smiling.

"What? it's no fun seeing you get hurt that's true, but it's better to be late than early Annie" BEN smirked as Annie grined back a bloody grin. Jack, Hoodie, and Masky all appear with weapons in hand's while BEN threw and kicked Chaser to the ground and her weapon away from her. Jack ran over to Annie and did a quick patched up on her wounds.

"Thank fucking god you guys finally got your asses moving and came in time before I littery died again!"

"Well we would of been quicker if BEN didn't take his time with us" Jack scolded as he huged Annie tightly knowing that she is safe once more.

"Sorry geeze" BEN stated. Masky picked up Chaser weapon as Hoodie looked at the weapon along with him. Annie gags and sputters catching everyone except for (Y/N) who is still out cold in the tree attention as Jack tries to squeese the life out of her.

" .OW! JACK Y-YOUR GONNA K-KILL M-M-ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Annie screeches in pain. Chaser makes theis chance as an escape and vanishes away from everyone. Jack let's go of Annie who climbs and brings down (Y/N) holding them safely in her arm's. Hoodie and Masky sigh with relif.

"I swear (Y/N) is the most troublesome kid we know" Masky stated as Hoodie agreed.

"So are you Annie Insane Everett!" Jack growls

"One don't use my full name Jackass, two DONT you dare fucking growl at me and three Masky and Hoodie here need's to cut (Y/N) here the noose" Annie snarled at the three boy's. Jack, Masky and Hoodie reel away from Annie threating voice as BEN sat in the air eating popcorn watching the show like it was a movie.

"(Y/N) is stronger and she need's to know before Chaser tell's her the truth about you both" Annie spat at Masky and Hoodie.

"OH HELL NO WE WILL NOT ALLOW!" Both boys scream at Annie while she grin evily.

"They fucked up didn't they" Jack asked standing next to BEN.

"Big time Jack" BEN answer as Annie pulled out and place on her face Jack's mask before taking off right into the group of boy's. All four boy's took action, Masky and Hoodie got ready to defend while Jack and BEN reel out of Annie way. Annie jumped up into the air and place both her feets ontop of Hoodie and Masky head sendint both boys into the dirt as she ran back to the house and got into the car placing (Y/N) in the back of the car safely before hijacking it and driving off.

{Reader Pov}

The taped ended as Annie quickly left a message stating to watch the tape before it's too late. I look at the second tape ontop of the car dashboard and took it into my hand. Look's like it's time to figure out the secret behind these two's killers. who is Masky and Hoodie really behind those mask? I poped the taped into the camera and hit play watching the video come to life infront of my human eye.


	21. Chapter 20

{Reader Pov}

I droped the camra to the ground letting it shatter into peices as what I just saw ran through my head. Now I know the truth. I felt anger against Masky and Hoodie, no I shouldn't even call them that there nothing but monsters that used me as a toy in their game. Without secnond thoughts I bashed at the car in anger as Annie yelped and started to scream freaking out at the loud noise. "AH NO STOP DAMMIT! GET AWAY FROM US YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Annie screeches as I shoved my head to see what she was screaming about. I found her on the car floor hidden under blankets shaking scared like how a kid would when they had an extreamly bad nightmare and on the verge of crying. "Oh man, I'm so sorry about that Annie I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine... I'm still attmepting to grown past what I can see and what I can't even when it's hard to forget. Anyway what's up, why are you hitting the car?"

"It doesn't matter, right now I need you to get me to that house we where at and now. Take me to them now."

{Hoodie Pov}

I groan while holding my head as the sunlight hit my eyes. I blinked away the blurry vision while hearing Tim waking up and groaning as well along with BEN and a Jack who seems more piss off than normal.

"Anyone got an asprin..." BEN groan as he held his head.

"No, but I got a bullet with both you and Annie name on it" Jack hissed at BEN who quickly hid after hearing that.

"What happend?" I asked trying to remember what happen before Í passed out.

"We blacked out here after Annie left with the girl name (Y/N) who you both where looking for and who Jack was looking for to get his mask back from. Pretty much they got about half a day head start and we have no trail on finding them which mean they could be a very lond distance away from us. Oh and they stole your car" BEN stated as both Masky and I goran in disbelif on our situation.

SCREECH!

The sound of tires screeching made all four of us jump up and cover our ears while we ran to see what was making that noise.

CRASH!

Masky and I dashed out of the house before stopping dead in our track to see the horrible scene. Jack and BEN soon caught up to us and all of our jaw's drop at the sight in front of us. It was the car that Annie stole now crahed into a tree and extreamly bad as well. BEN, Jack and Masky ran ahead of me to see if anyone made it out alive before I quickly follow behind them. Annie slowly open the door trying to get out of the car before passing out in the process while (Y/N) kicked open the door and got out of the car un scathed. Annie must of protected her from the crash instead of herself. Masky and I ran over to (Y/N) checking to make sure she was ok as BEN and Jack did the same for Annie.

"(Y/N) are you ok?!" Masky and I shouted at her surprised only to recive a cold silence from her. We both embraced (Y/N) into a hug relifed that she was ok, it ended much more quickly than ever. Maky stumbel back from the punch (Y/N) gave him hard in his face making him groan in pain. I soon hit the hard ground after she kicked me hard in the gut. I saw the look of pain raidating in her eye's.

{Narrator Pov}

"YOU...YOU BASTARTD!" (Y/N) screeched at them causing all the males to stop dead at what there doing.

"YOU KEPT A SECREAT FROM ME! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

"(Y-Y/N) please" Masky started only to get kicked in the face by her.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME TOO WHEN YOU INJECTED ME DIDN'T YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENT'S! YOU KEPT ME IN THE DARK! BOTH OF YOU KIDNAPED ME AND BOTH OF YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THE TRUTH! DO YOU THINK I WOULDNT KNOW?! HUH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS NOT GONNA KNOW THE TRUTH TIM! BRIAN!" (Y/N) screamed at them, tears falling down her face. Both Masky and Hoodie stood still not saying a word while guilt flooded them for what they have done to their only best friend.

(Y/N) turn her back to them and started to walk before stoping to say one last words to them. "Don't come looking for me" (Y/N) hiss at the boy's before running off into the forest leaving Masky and Hoodie both strun on what had just happen to them.

"Awe man! She chiped my mask!" Jack complained as BEN punched him in the arm for his rude behavor.


	22. Chapter 21

{Reader Pov}

I ran as fast and as far as my lung's and leg's could carry me away from both Masky and Hoodie. No, far way from Tim and Brian. I trusted them, I cared about them, and I was going to risk my life and die because of Alex bet just to help them! And this, THIS IS HOW THEY SHOW HOW MUCH THEY CARE ABOUT ME?! AFTER EVERYTHING ALL THREE OF US HAVE BEEN THROUGH! THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY ME?! "ARGH!" I screeched in frustration stopping next to a tree and punching it over and over again with my fist out in anger. I TRY TO SAVE THEM FROM ALEX! I TRY TO HELP BOTH TIM AND BRIAN! AFTER THE WAY THEY TREATED ME IN THE PAST! WAS THAT A SCAM TOO DRAG ME DOWN WITH THEM IN THIS MESS TOO?! I slowly grew weaker and numb as I slowly sank to the ground using the tree as support for my back while my blood slowly stream down my knuckles. What was worst is that I... I fell in love with them... I hug my knees close to my chest and sob silently to myself wondering why this happen to me.

SNAP!

I shot my head up hearing a noise looking around trying to spot someone and to end up seeing no one. My breath hitched in my lung's as I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye's and quickly glared straight at them jumping to my feet in surprise seeing something lurking in the shadow's. I almost screamed as the creature jumped out and attacked me. I duck hitting the ground hard trying my hardest to shake off being stun as I got back up on my feet. The monster hit the tree giving me and chance to get a good couple of feet's away from it. I look to see a rabid animal of some sort with metal claw's and not hair. I yelped as it lunged at me and swiped it claws getting my side as I doge out of it's way. RUN! I heard someone yell as I took off sprinting into the forest. The sound of metal clashing rang out into the forest as I ran out of the forest into a meadow plain's. I started to search around for something I could use to protect myself finding nothing.

CRUNCH!

STEP!

STEP!

STEP!

I heard footstep's behind me and I screamed out in fear as a hand grasp my wrist and quickly cover my mouth. I look out of the corner of my eye's to see a familiar white color skin slowly calming down. The person let go of me and spun me around to look at them as I stood frozen in fear knowing now who was behind me. "W-Who are you?" I ask even though I already knew the answer it was still a safe bet to ask.

"Who am I?" They cackle at my question as I looked to them confuse on why they where laughing.

"Guess you could cal, me Kate, but I prefer the name of..." They spun me around and pulled me towards them holding me close as I look into their eye's and gasp.

"Chaser!" I whisper as the girl smiled at me with her horrendous face. Her eye's where black and soulless along with her mouth all black with the shape of an O. I quickly shoves her away from me as I walked backward as she looked at me and sighs.

"So I am guessing talking to you is out of the question?" She asked placing her hand's on her hips and tsking. Chaser walked closer to me until I quickly spun around and broke out into a sprint away from the monster.

{Chaser Pov}

I sigh in annoyance and snapped my finger's "You boy's know what to do" I said with an evil smile on my face as I watch both my "Pet's" quickly dash after (Y/N). My plan is almost complete.

{Reader Pov}

Why does this always happen to me...

U ran as fast as I could, my lung's burning and my leg's aching for a break which I could never give them. The sound of footstep's stomping on the dirt ground slowly started to sound closer and closer as I ran as fast as I could away from her. I have to find help or a place to hide or something! I weaved and doge the trees as best as I could keeping my vision looking forward knowing that the tree's where slowing down Chaser as well. I started to breath heavily as an abandon building came into view. I sigh a breath of relief as I pushed myself to run and reach the entrance of the building.

"Surprise!"

I heard someone yell as I screamed. The person tackled me to the ground at the entrance of the building causing us both to hit the concrete ground hard and tumbles into the glass shard and broken wood that litter the ground. I winced in pain feeling the glass shred and tear at my skin as they pierce right through my clothing and made home in my skin digging deeper and deeper into it. I groan as I look up to see who had attacked me looking at two male bloody figure standing above me. I quickly crawled on my hands and knees trying to get away from the sight in front of me as one of them chuckled.

{"Still can take a blow after all these year's" One of them chuckled evilly as they kicked me hard in the gut. I fell back down to the ground as their voice became familiar to me, tear's filling my eye's as fear course through my vein's.

N-No!

I-It cant be!

How are you still alive?!

...

Your suppose to be DEAD!...


End file.
